


Benny's Birthday Surprise

by MBAV_fan66



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Boyfriends, Family, Friendship, M/M, a birthday date, birthday fun, it's Benny's birthday, mild flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBAV_fan66/pseuds/MBAV_fan66
Summary: It's Benny's birthday and his best friend/boyfriend has something wonderful planned for him at the end of the day.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Kudos: 20





	Benny's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! That's right! Another birthday one-shot! 😄😉 This one was originally posted on Fanfiction.net back in 2015 for another online friend of mine on there, for their birthday. And now I'm cross posting it here! 😁😉😋 By the way, I have edited it since then but only on here, though. The one on Fanfiction is still a hot mess of mistakes. Lol!
> 
> I thought I'd give you all a special little treat for Thanksgiving this year and a little something to read while stuffing your faces with turkey. But if you don't live in the United States and/or celebrate this holiday, then that's ok, too! You're still welcomed to read it! 😊
> 
> So, I hope you all enjoy it!

Benny Weir was pumped for today, because today was his 16th birthday! Or as most teens like to call it, their "Sweet Sixteen"! So, with a big stretch of his arms and a mighty yawn erupting from his lips, Benny jumped out of bed cheerfully and began getting ready for the amazing day ahead of him.

* * *

When he went downstairs for breakfast, he had seen that his grandma had prepared all of his favorite breakfast food items; eggs, bacon, sausage, and blueberry pancakes. So, pretty much all of the basic breakfast foods that you can think of.

He smiled widely, as he inhaled the delicious aroma of the meal and took a seat at the table. Once seated, Evelyn came up to him and placed a plate full of food on it, in front of him.

"Happy birthday, Benny!" she chirped joyously, as she placed a quick kiss on his head and walked over to the fridge to pour him a glass of orange juice.

Benny smiled at her and replied back with a 'thanks Grandma,' right before beginning to stuff his face full of scrambled eggs and sausage, first. Evelyn shook her head with a smile on her face, as she watched as he scarfed down the food greedily, after placing his orange juice next to his plate.

* * *

After placing his plate in the sink, a knock came from the door. Since his grandma was busy doing dishes, Benny answered the door instead. When he opened it up he saw that it was his beloved and dear best friend and boyfriend, Ethan Morgan.

As soon as their eyes met, both boys smiled. "Hey, B! Happy birthday!" greeted Ethan beamingly.

"Awe! Thanks, babe!" thanked Benny. "And it's, even more, happier now that you're here to celebrate it with me!" he beamed, pecking Ethan on the cheek with a simple little kiss.

The seer blushed some as he giggled at his boyfriend's comment. He entered the house with Benny closing the door behind him. Ethan turned on his heels to face Benny with a smile. "So! Are you ready for some birthday fun, today?!" he chirped happily.

Benny grinned as he nodded his head. "Yep! I sure am, E!" he answered cheerfully. "So, how about we get going before the day is almost over with, already!" he joked eagerly.

Ethan chuckled. "Well, we can't _leave_ just yet, Benny!" stated Ethan teasingly. Benny stood there looking at him in confusion, making the seer laugh at him even more. "Don't you think you should go and put on some _shoes_ first? And maybe even grab a light jacket, too? It's a little cold out today, babe." he added chuckling.

The spell master quickly took a glance down at himself and realized that he was right. He was forgetting his shoes and possibly a jacket, since Autumn was coming up and the temperatures were beginning to grow more cooler now. He blushed as he looked back up at Ethan rather embarrassingly with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah. You're right." he replied, with a small awkward laugh to go with it. "Be right back, E!"

He quickly ran upstairs to his room and moments later he came back down with his socks and shoes on and a navy blue hoodie on. "Ok, E! Now, I'm ready!" he beamed all peppy like, as he flashed him a charming smile.

"Good! Then let's go." replied Ethan chuckling, after he kissed him on the cheek. He made his way to the door, waiting on Benny to follow. "By the end of the day, you're gonna be so surprised with what I have planned for you, B." he added teasingly with a hint of knowing in his tone.

Benny looked at him perplexingly by what he meant by that. "Surprised? But I already know what we're gonna be doing today, E. You already told me, yesterday evening. Remember?" he questioned baffled.

Ethan giggled. "I know!" he stated simply. "But you'll see!" he replied amusingly with a wink, as he exits the house.

Benny was still baffled by his boyfriend's strange behavior. It was obvious that he knew something that he didn't and wasn't going to give up any more information about it, either. So, Benny just figured that he had to wait and see what Ethan's cryptic statement had meant, and followed his boyfriend out the door.

* * *

The two spent the entire day together, out on the town. They went to the movie theater to catch a movie together and eat some popcorn and just basically goof around, while making out in the theater. In fact, they got shushed a few times by some of the other moviegoers in the theater that sat around them, but Ethan and Benny didn't care. Instead, they just quietly laughed and giggled to one another about it.

After the movie, they headed to the mall for a quick bite to eat for some lunch at their favorite burger place, "Bill's Burger Hut." When they had finished their burger, fries, and beverages the two decided to stick around the mall for a bit longer.

Namely the arcade, in which Ethan totally schooled Benny in some zombie shooting game. But the spell master was able to get his payback when he totally whooped Ethan's butt in some racing game. And of course, the spell master just had to tease his boyfriend about it, too. Much to Ethan's dismay, but it was nothing that a little kissing couldn't fix between the two lovebirds.

* * *

They then went to the bowling alley (after Benny's banishment from the place had been lifted, that is) to bowl a few rounds. And of course, they wouldn't be such great friends without a little friendly competition taking place, with the loser having to do whatever the winner wants.

Unfortunately for Ethan, Benny was the victor after winning 2 out of 3 games of bowling. But to be fair, Ethan had let Benny win on that last game since it _was_ his birthday and all, and because he loved him, too. But Benny's gloating didn't help the situation very much.

"Ok! Ok! So, you beat me!" he said rather annoyingly, getting frustrated with all the teasing and mocking. "So, what do you want me to do?" he asked, wanting to get it over with.

Benny looked at him with a devilish grin on his face. "O-h, I have a few ideas about that." he stated smugly in a low tone and winking at him.

Ethan gulped nervously at just what it is that he had in mind. Benny caught his boyfriend's nervous look and chuckled. "Relax, E! What I have in mind is something for you to do in _private_." he reassured teasingly.

"A-and what's that?" he stuttered out.

Benny smiled and just shrugged nonchalantly at him. "O-h, you know...Just you dressing up in that hot cheerleader's uniform again, as a _girl_." he answered as if it wasn't a big deal or anything. Then looked over at him with a cocky smirk on his face. "For the _entire_ day, tomorrow at school!" he added mockingly.

Ethan's eyes went wide at his answer. "What?!" shouted Ethan. "You can't be _serious_ , Benny?" he asked skeptically, hoping that he was just kidding, but his hope was soon dashed once Benny shook his head 'no'. The seer frowned in concern.

"But if I do that, then I'll be ridiculed and mocked for the rest of my life, Benny! The last time that I did that, we were lucky that nobody else besides Sarah even knew that it was _us_ dressed like that!" argued Ethan frantically in worry. He quickly then shook his head. "Nope! No way! Everybody at school will _fer sure_ find out about it, this time! So, there's no way I'm doing it _twice_!" refused the seer, strongly.

The taller of the two just chuckled as he moved in closer to the other's ear. "You don't have a choice, E. A deal's a deal, babe." he whispered teasingly, grinning madly. "Plus, I think that uniform looks _very_ sexy on you, too. To the point that it just turns me on." whispered Benny seductively into Ethan's ear and nipping at it gently.

A pleasurable shudder ran throughout Ethan's body from the contact and the feel of Benny's warm breath on his ear, making the spell master smile as he took a step back.

"And don't worry about the humiliation part. I've got it covered with a forgetful spell, E. It'll make it where everybody in school will forget all about seeing you dressed as a girl that following day." reassured Benny confidently.

Ethan looked at him a bit skeptically at first, but decided to trust Benny and have faith in his magic skills. He smiled at first, but then his expression changed to a more curious one. "But how does me looking like a girl dressed as a cheerleader for the entire day at school going to be private, Benny?" he asked, wondering about that.

"That! My good fellow! Will be answered tomorrow, after school at my place!" declared Benny proudly with a knowing smirk.

It took Ethan a minute to catch on to what he had meant at first, but once he did he too smirked in the same way as he nodded slowly.

* * *

Of course, the day wouldn't be complete if at least _one_ supernatural problem didn't pop up in the day. As they were leaving, they were confronted by some guy, who turned out to be a vampire. And not just any vampire, but a gay vampire at that. So, of course, the dude just _had_ to hit on Ethan, trying to steal him away from Benny.

But Benny had other plans for that fanged asshole, when he wouldn't leave Ethan alone and tried to pick a fight with Benny when he tried to get him to back off.

A nice little wooden stake through the heart.

To be fair though, the guy did deserve it, after all. It was out of self-defense, since that major dickhead-of-a-vampire had tried to drain him just so he could take Ethan by force from him, since Ethan wasn't going willingly. So, for that, he had to go. And luckily for him, he never went anywhere without either a wooden stake or a bottle of holy water on hand, hidden somewhere on him, just in case. Because in this town, you never know when you might need it.

* * *

As the sun was setting, Ethan and Benny took a nice leisurely stroll through town as they made their way back to the Weir residence. But not before stopping at Lotta Latte first to grab a nice hot cup of their favorite coffee beverage to help them warm up in the cool and chilly evening air.

As they were walking, Benny had noticed Ethan checking his phone before placing it back into his pocket. He wanted to ask who that was he was texting, but decided against it, not wanting to seem nosy or anything.

_"Probably was just Rory or something. Wanting to know if he could 'hang' or something like that."_ he thought absentmindedly to himself, rolling his eyes annoyingly and then shrugging, as he took a sip of his coffee. He sighed and closed his eye in delight at the feel and taste of the warm liquid going down his throat, warming him to the core.

Ethan looked over at him to see him enjoying his coffee and relaxing from all the peace and quiet that the evening was providing, as the sun was setting in the distance. It's warm rays giving off an orange glow, as it mixed with yellows, pinks, and a lavender like purple in the still slightly blue sky above. The day couldn't be any more perfect, as Ethan rested his head on Benny's shoulder as they walked together.

* * *

Soon enough, they had finally arrived at the Weir's house, which seemed eerily dark and quiet in Benny's opinion. But he figured that maybe Grandma must have left to go off somewhere. With her there was no telling, according to Benny, that is.

He took out his key and unlocked the door for them to go in. As soon as he flipped the light switch on the wall to turn on the living room light, he jumped back in surprise as his friends and family had all jumped out yelling...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BENNY!"

The birthday boy himself, was very surprised and very shocked to see all of his loved ones standing there, smiling at him as they all wished him a happy birthday. Benny couldn't believe it, as he stood there with his mouth hung open in surprise. He turned his head to look over at Ethan to see him trying to contain his laughter from seeing Benny's stunned expression.

He then looked back over towards everyone else and took a quick glance around the room. There were colorful balloons strung up everywhere, as they floated lazily about in the air on the little strings that kept them from floating to the ceiling. Streamers were hung across the room along the walls and some of the furniture. A huge banner sign that said, ' **Happy Birthday!** ' hung just about the dining room table, which was moved into the living room to support the yummy looking birthday cake that sat in the center, surrounded by many wrapped gifts, behind it.

Everyone in the room except for Ethan and himself were wearing those little cone shaped party hats on their heads, while some of them had party horns sticking out of their mouths as they blew on them.

Everybody was here to celebrate his birthday; Grandma, Sarah, Erica, Rory, Ethan's parents, Jane, and even his own dad was able to make this year...for once. Seeing all of their cheery faces brought a smile to Benny's.

"Awe, guys! A surprise party?! For me?! You shouldn't have!" he gushed embarrassingly, as his cheeks turned a bit red.

Then Sarah stepped forward to speak. "It was actually all Ethan's idea, really. He was the one behind all the planning, while me and the others carried out his instructions for the surprise party." she clarified sweetly with a smile, gesturing to the other two vampires in the room.

"Yeah! And let me tell you! It was not an easy task, either! With such a long list of demands to fill, that he had us do, too!" piped in Rory complainingly, but also happily with his perky attitude as he rolled his eyes and smiled.

Benny giggled with a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle the sound of it, at Rory's remark. He then looked over at Ethan to see him smiling like an idiot, once he finally managed to regain control over himself.

"You should've _seen_ your face though, B! It was _priceless_!" chuckled out Ethan humorously for a minute, before finally quitting.

The spell master just rolled his eyes at his seer boyfriend, but then yanked him more closer to him with a huge grin on his face and his arms around him. "Touché, Morgan! Touché!" he remarked impressively to his boyfriend, before kissing him.

"But...how did you ever manage to pull this off without me knowing?" he then questioned, after parting their lips from the kiss suddenly. He looked at Ethan with a very curious look, which made Ethan smile.

"Easy!" he exclaimed. "That time you had a week's detention after school, a few weeks back, I simply just paid a little visit to your grandma and told her how I wanted to throw you a surprise party for your birthday that was coming up. And she thought that it was a good idea and had agreed to have it here...at your house." he explained a bit proudly.

Benny nodded his head slowly for him to go on, which he did. "Then after that, the next day, I caught up to Sarah, Erica, and Rory to go over what I had planned for you, for your birthday and to invite them to it. And they all agreed to come and had wanted to help with setting everything up. So, I let them!" smiled Ethan, giving a small shrug.

"And from there we came up with a battle plan on how it would all go down. With me leading you away from the house for most of the day, making you think that we were just going to spend the day together on your birthday, while they got everything ready while we were gone." he finished, casually.

Benny then gave him this skeptical look. "And my father?" he asked in the same way.

Ethan's smile then grew wider, as he puffed out his chest some. "Oh, that! Well...I had your grandmother call him up secretly weeks ago to see if he could get some time off from work. And it looks like he was able to! He got here around noon, while me and you were still out." beamed Ethan, with a slight blush. "I hope that it's ok that I invited him?" he asked timidly, hoping that Benny wasn't mad at him for inviting him since he knew how Benny felt about his mostly absent father.

Benny's mouth was gaped open after hearing Ethan's explanation, but then smiled at him as he shook his head gratefully. "Nope! In fact, I'm glad that he could come!" he smiled, turning his head over at his father, who was also smiling too. "It makes it feel more like family to me. Just like it used to feel back when we used to celebrate it as kids." he spoke sincerely. "And it makes me feel like he actually cares and is actually _trying_ to be a better father to me, too."

Ethan was happy to hear that, as he continued to smile fondly at his boyfriend. "So, that text that you go earlier? That was...?" trailed Benny curiously, wanting to know.

Ethan giggled. "Sarah! Letting me know that everything was ready and in place to go for your surprise. And me texting her back saying good and that we were on our way back now." he replied.

Benny made an 'oh' face, as he smiled. "I just thought it was Rory, wanting to hang out or something! _Duh_! I've should've _known_ better with you, E." he said dumbly, bopping himself on the head lightly with the palm of his hand. "I'm such an idiot sometimes!" stated Benny jokingly, out loud a bit.

Ethan chuckled at his boyfriend's stupidity and gave him a kiss on the cheek for it. "Yeah! But you're _my_ idiot, Weir!" he joked playfully. "And for that, I love you!" he added, giving him another kiss on the cheek.

Benny blushed before then shouting out, "Alright! I believe it's time for some cake!"

* * *

The party went on, with everyone eating cake and ice cream. And then afterward he opened gifts. They then played a few party games afterward, but none of those little kiddie games like 'Pin The Tail On The Donkey'. And they weren't any of those adult drinking games either, since half of the guests there were all underage. Instead, they played games like Twister, Pictionary, and Charades.

Benny's father even put on a magic show for everybody. But everyone in the room except for Mr. and Mrs. Morgan had a pretty good feeling that he was using _real_ magic to perform his tricks and illusions. Now, Ethan knows where his boyfriend's love for doing magic tricks comes from, all the while throwing in some _actual magic_ in the process. So, he couldn't help but subtly chuckle to himself over it, too as he watched the show.

After that, they all had moved the furniture out of the way a bit to make some room on the floor to dance, as a slow and relaxing melody played in the background. Everyone had partnered up with someone in the room to dance. Benny was with Ethan, while Ross and Samantha were together. Benny's dad danced with Benny's grandma. Even Erica was surprisingly dancing with Rory, after he asked her to dance. And Sarah had partnered up with Jane, which was a bit difficult with the height difference between the two, but they had managed to make it work somehow.

They even threw in some more upbeat songs to dance to because according to Rory, ' _The Party Animal_ ,' a party just isn't a party without some sick tunes to jam out to, while grooving to the music and having fun.

Everyone was having a great time, especially Benny. He was glad to everyone there and was very grateful that they had all come, too. But he was even more thankful to have such an amazing boyfriend like Ethan, who had managed to pull off something like this without him even knowing about it. Then again, he should've figured it out sooner because he knew how crafty and clever his boyfriend could be whenever it came to coming up with plans. That and his cryptic behavior from earlier, too.

* * *

After the party was over, Ethan and Benny had headed on up to Benny's room since the adults all said not to worry about the cleaning up, as they will take care of it since they worked so hard getting things set up and that it wouldn't be fair to make the birthday boy and the party planner to do it, themselves either.

"So...how did you like your surprise that I had planned for you, B?" asked Ethan mockingly, but also really wanting to know the spell master's opinion about it.

Benny smiled widely at him, as he wrapped his arms around Ethan, bringing him in close. "I loved it, actually. I was very surprised that my shy, geeky, and _very clever_ boyfriend had managed to pull off something so amazing and wonderful just for little old me, like that." he cooed, appreciatively to Ethan.

Ethan smiled, very pleased that he liked it as they kissed. Suddenly, Benny swept Ethan up off his feet into a bridal style carrying position. As he carried him, he swiftly closed the door with his foot first and carried the surprised seer over towards his bed. When he was placed on the bed, Ethan immediately got the message and grinned.

"Now," began Benny, grinning like a mad man, "let me reward you, Ethan Morgan, for all of your hard work with a little surprise of my _own_." he replied seductively, smirking afterward.

"Why Benny! You shouldn't have!" joked Ethan in surprise, mockingly as he too wore the exact same kind of grin as Benny did.

The spell master then moved in to kiss him passionately after that. He was glad to have Ethan in his life and he never wants to find out what it would be like without him in it, too. To Benny, they were two halves that made up a whole, together. A whole that could never be broken back into those two separate pieces, again.

He smiled at the thought. Nobody was a more perfect match for him than Ethan Morgan was. And he was never going to let him go, either. Because once you've found true love...it's impossible to ever want to let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it! 😄😊
> 
> And happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans out there, too! I hope you all have a fun and safe Thanksgiving this year! Deuces! ✌😘


End file.
